


Hidden

by Progenitor_virus



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prequel to For We Are Many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Progenitor_virus/pseuds/Progenitor_virus
Summary: Two-shot. She picked up both of the weapons, and turned around to leave. "Alright, now to just-" The next thing she knew, the end of a sword was pointing at her...way to close for her comfort. NT!Vergil Prequel to For We Are Many.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its elements. They belong to Capcom/Ninja Theory. Yep.

What the hell was I thinking? Seriously…"

Sera pulled the hood of her black jacket over her head, her breath condensing in the air. She cursed herself for picking a night this cold to go through with her plan. Her whole mission tonight was to be invisible, to get in and get out as quickly as possible. She was bound and determined to get that damn Legion off her parent's back, even if it meant resorting to stealing, even though it wasn't something she was new to. She was actually very experienced in being stealthy. Her family lived in a tough area of town appropriately called "The Black Alleys". The area was well known for the lower end of society. The criminal syndicate known as "Legion" practically owned this part of town, led by their leader, Kyle Ryder. Her parents didn't have much, but they were happy, and she was happy until one day Kyle's so called "tax" he placed on the homes in the area was raised, leaving many people intimidated they would lose everything. Sera snorted in anger.  _What a bunch of pricks…_

Sera had been observing the mansion for a few days now. She has found the areas that were easiest to breach, and escape, and even made a map where the security cameras were. The owner of the mansion had a pretty controlled routine so she was able to predict what part of the mansion he was at, and at what time. He should be asleep at this time. Taking a deep breath, she quickly climbed up a wall that was in a blind spot to the camera.  _Hehe. I should totally take up Parkour._ Forcing her mind to concentrate on what she needed to do, she quietly slid the window open, and climbed through. No one was in sight.  _Perfect._ According to her map of the mansion, she was in a guest bedroom. She had to make it to the weapon vault which luckily wasn't too far away. Stealing a few guns, and swords, and pawning them should suffice…for now. Tiptoeing through the hall, barely making a sound, Sera made it to the hallway leading to the vault.  _Bingo!_ She almost felt like running into the vault, but she knew that would wake up the mansion's owner. Making her way past a bedroom, something shiny caught her eye.  _Shit._

It was the owner of the mansion! He was lying in the bed asleep. She hadn't added into account  _which_ bedroom he would be sleeping it. Cursing to herself mentally, she slowly made her way into the bedroom, curiosity getting the better of her.  _Hey, shiny usually means expensive…so._ Practically holding her breath, she got close enough to look at him. She didn't expect him to be so….young. He had white hair, slightly messy from an apparent rough night's sleep, but he was sleeping deeply at the moment. She had never seen that color hair appear naturally on someone. He had a pale complexion, with very defined features. She blushed, noticing he didn't have a shirt on. He was very fit to say the least.  _Damn. Don't get distracted Sera!_ The young woman then noticed what had caught her attention in the first place. The white haired man had a necklace around his neck. It was beautiful. It had what looked like a beautiful sapphire very carefully placed into an intricate silver molding.  _That surely costs a lot! I'm going to get it!_

The man turned onto his side. Her eyes widened believe he was going to wake up, but luckily he continued to remain in a deep sleep.  _Hell yes! Perfect!_ It was the perfect opportunity for her to grab the amulet, and then make her way to the weapon's vault. She held her breath as she slowly reached the clasp behind the young man's neck, successfully unclasping it, and retrieving the piece of jewelry. Sera almost did a victory dance, but stopped herself, and quickly made her way from the room. She was sure that would have woken him up. She tried the amulet on.  _I wonder if this makes my eyes stand out._  She laughed to herself. Entering the vault, she was surprised at how much was actually in it. There were swords. There were guns. There were weapons she had never seen before.

"Alright…What to take?" She whispered very quietly, as she inspected the sword before her.  _Nah_ , she thought. Escaping with a sword would be too hard when she thought about it. Sera knew she would probably injure herself. Looking around for something that wasn't a sword, she noticed a pedestal with something resting on it.

"I wonder…" She muttered. She observed the room for what seemed like forever.

Sitting on top of the piece of furniture, was two guns. They were amazing! A very complex design of two women had been etched into the grips of the guns. Someone had put a lot of time and effort into them. They looked to be pistols, semi-automatic maybe? The thief didn't know much about guns, but what she did know, her dad had taught her. There was a plaque placed under the two guns.

"Luca…and Ombre? They have names?" She mumbled. "Who names their guns?"

She picked up both of the weapons, and turned around to leave.  _"_ Alright, now to just-" The next thing she knew, the end of a sword was pointing at her...way to close for her comfort.

"Who are you…and what are you doing with those guns? How did you get past my security." The man at the other end of the sword asked.  _Fuck._  Had she awaken him? It looked to be a long Japanese sword. A katana maybe? She knew that from her dad's subbed karate movies. After remaining silence for a few seconds, he stated. "I'll ask you again…Who are you?"

"Uhhh…" Sera stuttered over her speech. "My-My- name is Sera…Sera Ashworth. I-uh-am a weapon's inspector? "  _Real smooth Sera, Real smooth. Weapon's Inspector, really?_

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm sure. Although that necklace brings out the beauty of your eyes, I'm afraid I can't let you take it."

"Alright." She sighed. "Look…umm…"

"Vergil." The man replied. "My name is Vergil."

She awkwardly continued. "Okay…Vergil…do you really want to know why I'm here?" He continued glaring. "I'm here because of Legion."

Sera saw his expression changed from annoyed to angry. "What do you have to do with Legion?" He asked. She could see a slight fire light up in his eyes.

"I'm here-"She gulped, then sadness appeared upon her face.. "I'm here, because I'm about to be homeless. I'm from "The Black Alleys". I'm sure you are aware Legion has a ton of control there. They use intimidations, and threats to get what they want. They raised the taxes…we can't pay them. It was my only option. Please…I did it for my parents."

The white haired man looked at the girl as if she had struck a nerve in him, and sheathed the long o-katana. A breath of relief escaped from the girl. "Place the guns back on the podium, hand me my amulet, and then we will talk."

Sera obeyed, placing Luca, and Ombre back to their original place, as well as giving him back his necklace. The young woman was led from the room, to a study. She watched as Vergil sat in a chair, and motioned for her to sit in the chair beside him. She obeyed once again.

"I had awoken, and couldn't fall back asleep. I was walking to my study to read a book, when I noticed you standing there." Vergil said, matter-of-factly.

Confused, Sera asked. "You're not going to call the police?"

Vergil let out a chuckle. "No, I'm not. I'm impressed you were able to make your way into my house without me knowing. I have  _really_ good hearing. I'm also amazed at how you were able to take the amulet without me waking up. You could be very useful for stealth tactics."

 _Is he complementing me?_ She thought.  _I broke into his home, stole some of his stuff, and he's…complementing me?_

"As a matter of fact, I believe you could be a lot of use to me." Vergil explained. " You explained to me why you were here, without a fight, which means you are a truthful person. I feel I can trust you. I don't know why…"

Vergil stood up. "I am creating a group. Freedom fighters, per say. To take down the Legion, and expose them for what they really are. I want you to help me."

Sera just blinked in confusion, as he continued. "Legion. You believe them to be a group of selfish human beings…but they are not human."

"What are you talking about?" The thief gasped. "They are a mafia, aren't they?"

"Yes, but they are a mafia of evil entities from another dimension. They are demons."

She just stared at him.  _Is he crazy?_   _Demons? There is no such thing._  "What in the hell are you talking about?! You've lost your damn mind!"

"Whether you accept it or not, there are demons…they are real, and they are running the gang that is threatening your family. The name "Legion" should give you some clue."

Sera continued to stare at him dumbfounded. "Gospel of Mark 5:9. And He asked him, "What is thy name?" And he answered, saying, "My name is Legion: for we are many. Ring a bell?"

"Umm… I'm sorry. I'm not very up to date with my Bible…" She replied.

Letting out a small laugh, he continued. " They chose that name because there  _are_  many. They are omnipotent in our society. They are everywhere. From politicians, to pop stars. Our society is blinded to the fact."

She nodded. It did make sense. "So you are telling me there are these freaky creatures with horns and pitchforks running around everywhere?"

Vergil laughed even harder. "You are entertaining, you know that?"

The man continued. "That's just an image that humans have stereotyped them into looking. In reality, the can look just like you…or much more…grotesque."

"How do you know this?" The young woman asked the pale haired man. "How could you know all of this?"

Vergil smirked. " because I myself, am not human."


End file.
